1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to error correction, and more particularly to an error correction code decoder and method operating independently of communication channels.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Error detection and correction methods enable reliable delivery of digital data over communication channels. Errors may be introduced during transmission of data via the communication channels by a variety of means. Through the application of error detection techniques, these errors may be detected, while error correction enables reconstruction of the data to an original state without the errors.